


Beauxbatons Transferee

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally had it with the year after year threats. When his name gets pulled out of the Goblet of Fire he and his friends decide that Hogwarts is no longer safe for them. But what about Beauxbatons? With that they transfer to Beauxbatons and hopefully they can live a relatively safer life away from Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is a short beginning AN but as a fair warning this story comes with the territory of a lot of OCs considering the fact that we only know of Fleur and Gabrielle are students and Beauxbatons.

Harry James Potter was more than shocked when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Yet again he was put into something extremely dangerous and out of his control. Dumbledore seemed unable to protect him when he needed it the most. As he begrudgingly walked up to the room where the other champions were waiting he was thinking long and hard. The other schools had to be less dangerous than this, well Beauxbatons at least. Durmstang seemed to be a volatile school even if their students were nice. Now the Beauxbatons students were extremely nice to him. One of them even taught him a charm that would translate any language to his native language. What would he give to be able to be part of their school. That instantly gave him an idea that popped into his head as soon as he entered the room, an idea that had been suggestion by his friend Hermione often. Fleur, one of the students of Beauxbatons he had learned, instantly spoke.  
“What is the problem? Do we have to go back outside?” Fleur asked, her voice thick with a French accent.  
“No it seemed that Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom has done fucked up again.” Harry said with a glower.  
“Whatever do you mean?” Madame Maxime, the Headmistress asked.  
“It seems he has failed to protect me from being forced into this tournament. So with that being said Madame Maxime, I have a question for you.” Harry said.  
Instantly Madame Maxime was curious. From her brief understanding it seemed that the boy was somehow called to participate in the tournament and he blamed it on Dumbledore. Which to be honest he should rightly do so considering it was Dumbledore who placed the protections on the cup.   
“What is your question young man?” She asked.  
“I, Harry James Potter, heir to House Potter hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Harry asked, being sure to nail the formal part that Hermione said had to be done.  
Instantly Maxime froze. The boy was asking her for a transfer. To her school. Using the Magical School Accords. The Magical School Accords of 1702 was a treaty of sorts between all of the Magical Schools. It stated that a student of any school had the right to request an automatic transfer to another one so long as they ask the current headmaster or headmistress of said school in person. The accords were created when a student had been forced to go to this magical school in South America by the headmistress of that school. They were unable to get out from under the woman and in the end committed suicide which caught the attention of the other schools. It forced the MSA to be formed in order to leave the student a way out if they felt in danger at the school they were currently in. Now the MSAs had a special spell tied onto it. The person would be unable to speak the words to request the transfer if they themselves did not believe they were in danger. So it was with this that Maxime knew Mr. Potter felt he was in danger.  
“I, Olympe Maxime, current Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic do accept your transfer request to said school. By the Magical School Accords of 1702 you are thus far stripped of any magical ties to your previous school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Maxime said.  
In that instant the magic surrounding the accords snapped in placed and Harry’s uniform transformed. From the simple black robes with a Gryffindor patch it transformed into a male version of Fleur’s pale blue uniform. Afterwards there was a pop and the little hat that Fleur and the other students wore showed up on Harry’s head. It was at that moment that Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall showed up.  
“Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this!” McGonagall yelled, an underlying tone of confusion present in her voice.  
“Oh, well you see I’m no longer a Hogwarts student.” Harry said.  
“Potter stop messing around you arrogant brat!” Snape scowled.  
“None of that Mr. Snape. I will not have you harassing my new student.” Maxime said with a smirk when she saw the ashen look on Dumbledore’s face.  
“He possibly couldn’t have.” Dumbledore murmured.  
“Yes he did Dumbly-door. He used the Accords.” Maxime said.  
“What have you done Mr. Potter?!” Dumbledore said, looking paler than before.  
“Easy, I freed myself from you.” Harry said with a sneer that really didn’t fit on his face.  
Before anything else could happen Ludo Bagman stepped forward and began to speak.  
“Wonderful! Well it looks like now Beauxbatons has two champions now. Anyhow! Your first task is to retrieve an object of importance for your second task. About a week before the first task we will hold a Weighing of the Wands which will give the media time to interview you all. For now, that is all!” Ludo said, ushering them out of the room.  
When they exited the room all of Hogwarts had its eyes on Harry and almost all were shocked at his new appearance. The ones who weren’t had looks that said they knew what was happening. Madame Maxime decided to take over for Dumbledore and stepped forward.  
“I present you with your Champions! Viktor Krum representing Durmstang, Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts, and Harry Potter representing Beauxbatons as well! My precious students it looks like we have a new family member.” Maxime said.  
Right after she finished seven students stood up from Gryffindor and walked right up to her and spoke.  
“I, Lavender Amor Brown, heiress to House Brown hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Lavender, a nice looking girl with brown hair, spoke.  
“I, Parvati Shiva Patil, co-heiress to House Patil hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Parvati, an Indian looking girl, spoke.  
“I, Hermione Jean Granger, heiress to House Granger hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Hermione, a bushy haired girl, spoke.  
“I, Seamus Farenfel Finnegan, heir to House Finnegan hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Seamus, an Irish boy, spoke.  
“I, Dean Foster Thomas, heir to House Thomas hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Dean, a boy of mixed heritages, spoke.  
“I, Neville Frank Longbottom, heir to House Longbottom hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Neville, a broad shouldered boy, spoke.  
“I, Ronald Billius Weasley, scion of House Weasley hereby request a transfer from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons by the Magical School Accords of 1702. Do you Madame Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, accept my request?” Ron, a red-headed boy, spoke.  
The entirety of the Great Hall was shocked. Practically the entirety of Harry’s Gryffindor year minus like three girls had asked to transfer to Beauxbatons. You see, Harry was pretty close to the fellow Gryffindors in his year expect the three girls who had friends in other houses. They had planned this a long time ago when they saw that Dumbledore wasn’t doing anything to protect Harry. Long ago they had become a family together and promised to stick together. Olympe Maxime was utterly shocked, seven more students had asked her to transfer to her school. It was a situation that she could not refuse whatsoever.  
“I, Olympe Maxime, current Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic do accept your transfer requests to said school. By the Magical School Accords of 1702 you are thus far stripped of any magical ties to your previous school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Maxime said, causing the magic to once again snap in place.  
Just like with Harry all seven Gryffindors’ uniforms transformed into the Beauxbatons uniform. With that, Beauxbatons had gained seven new students adding to the one earlier.  
“Miss Granger! What is the cause of this!” Dumbledore roared, having lost control of his grandfather façade.  
“Simple Dumbledore. The Gryffindors of this year, including the three that had not transferred, have agreed that you have failed your duties as Headmaster. You have failed to protect Harry the past four years he has been here and thus we feel as if we will be in danger if we stay here. I brought the MSAs up to Harry about a year ago and we couldn’t believe that the opportunity to use them was coming to our school when you announced the Triwizard Tournament.” Hermione said.  
“Oh come on Mione you have to admit that most of the plan was all Harry? I mean what did he tell us to do first year when it was clear that Dumbledore wouldn’t help us?” Ron said, snorting.  
“I believe it was along the lines of us hiding our intelligence? I got to say it’s very annoying acting like an airhead most of the time.” Lavender said with a roll of her eyes.  
“At least you got to act carefree. I had to act in a way in which my sister wouldn’t be suspicious. Which if I might add is hard to do when your sister’s a Ravenclaw. Honestly I like fashion as much as the next girl but god did I get sick and tired of looking at thousands of fashion magazines.” Parvati said.  
“I mean at least you guys didn’t have to act like a squib. I mean my grandmother means well and all but I wish she would stop expecting me to be my father.” Neville said with a scowl.  
When Seamus and Dean didn’t say anything the other five stared at them.  
“What? The explosions were on purpose; I happen to like explosions very much.” Seamus said, holding his hands up in surrender.  
“Yeah, we didn’t have any trouble at all. It’s not like most people noticed us.” Dean said.  
“Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I believe this deserves a private conversation. Come on you eight, follow me to the carriages. We’ll set up your temporary rooms at least until next year when we get back to the school.” Maxime said, walking out of the Great Hall.  
The eight hurried up and followed Madame Maxime, lest Dumbledore try to stop them. Following behind them was Fleur who seemed very interested in the eight. Soon enough they reached the carriages and were led inside. The inside was much bigger than the outside, consisting of a long hallway with many rooms. At the end of the hallway was a silver and blue door that had a nameplate that read Headmistress Maxime. It was that room to which Maxime led them to. When they got inside she conjured up nine seats in front of her desk to which the students all sat.  
“All right, I would wish for an explanation as to why all you transferred.” Maxime asked, sitting in her chair.  
“Well, with the Troll,” Lavender started.  
“and that Cerberus,” Neville added.  
“And the Philosopher’s Stone,” Dean added.  
“Oh come on how can you forget Voldemort on the back of Quirrel’s head?” Harry asked them.  
“And that’s only first year.” Parvati said.  
“Yeah, second year there was Lockhart, the Parseltongue Revelation, and the Basilisk.” Hermione said.  
“Then third year there was the Dementors, that nasty Quidditch event with the Dementors, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.” Ron added.  
By the end of this Fleur and Maxime were pale-faced.  
“You went through all of that? And Old Nick’s Philosopher Stone? I wasn’t aware he ever let it leave home?” Maxime said.  
“Wait, so the Philosopher’s Stone was fake?” Harry asked.  
“More than likely, if it was destroyed they would have died within about a month. I had tea with Nick and Perenelle last month.” Maxime said.  
“I told you that you should have sent the Flamels a letter!” Hermione said, whacking Harry on the head.  
“Ow! And I said that it was unlikely that if they were alive the letter wouldn’t get to them, Dumbles keeps a tight eye on the mail.” Harry said, glaring at Hermione, making her give a sheepish look.  
“Well, now that you are joining our prestigious school I must know what classes you are going to take.” Maxime said.  
“What classes are there? Ever since Dumbles became headmaster he’s been removing courses from Hogwarts.” Lavender asked.  
“Well, for fourth year your mandatory classes are as follows: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic and Mundane, Defense, Herbology, Wizarding Culture, and Mundane Culture.” Maxime said.  
“Wizarding and Mundane Culture? We’ve never had those.” Seamus said.  
“That’s okay, it’s not that hard of a class everyone practically aces the classes.” Fleur added.  
“That’s right. Your Electives are as follows: Arithmancy, Elemental Magic, Enchanting, Ancient and Modern Runes, Necromancy, Divination, Magizoology, Politics & Financing, and Dueling. However, for Elemental Magic, Necromancy, and Divination you have to test positive for the skill. If you are accepted into Elemental Magic your class is further split up by what Element you control as each Element requires different teachings. Because of this the Elemental Magic Classes are every year inclusive. If you choose Dueling I will let you know it takes place of Defense as a Dueling NEWT and OWL count as a Defense NEWT and OWL, Enchanting is the same but it replaces Charms. Also, Politics & Financing is mandatory for Heirs of Houses.” Maxime said.  
The seven kids talked amongst each other before turning to Maxime. Harry was the first to speak.  
“I’ll take Arithmancy, Ancient and Modern Runes, Elemental Magic, Necromancy, Dueling, Enchanting, and Politics and Financing is mandatory for me.” Harry said.  
“I’ll take Arithmancy, Ancient and Modern Runes, Elemental Magic, Magizoology, Enchanting, and as a muggleborn do I have to take Politics and Financing?” Hermione asked.  
“It’s usually best as a first-generation magical because it allows you to avoid the political machinations of the purebloods.” Maxime said.   
Hermione nodded at that and agreed to taking it.  
“I’ll take Magizoology, Elemental Magic, Dueling, and uh I haven’t taken Ancient and Modern Runes at Hogwarts but I have been studying from Hermione’s books.” Ron said.  
“That’s alright.” Maxime said.  
“I’ll take Magizoology, Enchanting, Elemental Magic, Arithmancy, and Politics of course.” Lavender said.  
“Magizoology, Dueling, Elemental Magic, Ancient and Modern Runes, and Politics for me.” Neville said.  
“Enchanting, Dueling, Arithmancy, Elemental Magic, and Politics here.” Parvati said.  
“Enchanting, Dueling, Ancient and Modern Runes, Arithmancy, Elemental Magic, and Politics here.” Dean said.  
“I’ll be doing the same as Dean.” Seamus said.  
“Alright then, later today we can test you for Elemental Magic, and you Harry for Necromancy. Tomorrow I’ll give you your schedules of when you’ll meet with your teachers for your classes. You’ll probably learn a lot faster because you’ll be the only ones learning from them during those times because only Seventh Year is here.” Maxime said.  
The seven nodded and then Maxime had Fleur show them their individual rooms. After which each of them got settled into their rooms, the House Elves for Hogwarts having already gotten their stuff and put it in their respective rooms. When Harry got to his room he felt exhausted. Today was a stressful day but he was happy that he did what he did. Four years of planning finally came to fruition. He was afraid prior to today that they’d be forced to act the entire seven years at Hogwarts but thankfully the opportunity came up. About an hour later Fleur knocked on his door and told him that it was time for the tests. Harry got up and stretched before heading out. Fleur directed him and the others to a trapdoor that they didn’t notice before at the other end of the hallway. When they entered they were met with a stone room that had candles in a circle and symbols drawn in the middle. Maxime was standing outside the circle.  
“Ah, you’re here. Now Harry we’ll be doing your test first because it’s rather stressing. What you’ll do is step into the middle of the circle and let a drop of your blood fall onto the symbols. Then you’ll attempt to summon a spirit. The stronger the spirit the stronger your Necromancy is. I think the strongest spirit ever summoned was Morgana Lefay, of course that was a long time ago.” Maxime said, handing Harry a silver dagger.  
When Harry stepped into the circle however, something unexpected happened, the symbols lit up.  
“That’s odd, they’re not supposed to do that until the drop of blood.” Maxime muttered.  
Harry heard that and decided to attempt to summon the spirit before cutting himself. Suddenly everyone gasped and Harry had a face nuzzling into his neck. He quickly turned around and saw a black haired man with brown eyes and aristocratic features. The man was wearing black robes that had a black hood and in his hand was a large scythe.  
“My little one…. My master. You don’t need to spill your blood for me.” The man said before pulling Harry into a hug.  
When Harry looked at Maxime she was extremely pale.  
“What’s wrong Madam Maxime?” Hermione asked.  
“Spirits aren’t supposed to be able to touch people.” She said.  
“Oh how naïve you all are. You think of me as a spirit?” The man chuckled.  
Harry hesitantly stepped away.  
“Oh little one there is no need to be afraid for I am forever and always yours just as you are forever and always mine.” The man said.  
“Who are you?” Harry asked quietly.  
“Why Death of course.” The man said with a bow.  
“Death? But you’re an aspect.” Harry said.  
“Oh, no I exist. Just as Fate does and just as Magic does.”   
“O-okay. What do you mean by master? And what do you mean by forever yours?” Harry asked.  
“Why little one, you’re the fated Master of Death. A human being I personally choose to have control over me in order to allow me eternal companionship. Of course by companionship I do mean friendship, love is something that is all yours.” Death practically purred.  
“But why me? What if I don’t want to live forever, watching my friends die.” Harry said the last part sadly.  
Death softly caressed his cheek.  
“Oh little one even if your friends die you’ll still see them and be able to talk to them. As Master of Death you’re able to pull souls from the afterlife and even visit the afterlife. However, when it comes to who you decide to love, they will be with you forever as well.” Death said with a smile.  
“So I won’t be alone?” Harry asked, as being alone was one of his biggest fears.  
“Of course not little one. Even if the world were to abandon you, you’d still have me. Now I believe it’s time for me to go. Fate’s wanting to play a game of Poker. She says it’s fun playing with me cause she can’t predict what’s going to happen.” Death said, before vanishing.  
“So did anyone else see overly affectionate older male friend claiming to be Death?” Ron said.  
“Nope. I saw that too.” Lavender said.  
Maxime decided to deal with the fact that Harry had Death as an eternal companion later. She then brought out seven gray orbs and handed each of them one of them.  
“This orb will tell you what Element you are if you do have one. Just to let you know, it is an uncommon chance that you’ll not have an element. If you do however, it means that you have an equally powerful gift that doesn’t lie with Elemental Magic.” Maxime said.  
“This is true; my sister was tested early for elemental magic but she didn’t have an element. It later turned out that she has a gift for Healing that was beyond the average healer to the point that she can heal minor cuts and bruises with a touch.” Fleur added.  
“Alright, to see what element you have to pour your magic into the orb. Depending on your element it will change and give you an image of what your element is.” Maxime said.  
They all did as she instructed and one by one the orbs changed. Seamus’ revealed a blazing flame, Lavender’s was a tornado, Neville’s was a garden, Ron’s was like Seamus’, Parvati’s was a sprawling ocean, Harry’s was pitch black, Dean’s was a bright sun, and Hermione’s surprisingly stayed gray.  
“So, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Weasley have Fire Magic, Miss Brown has Air Magic, Mr. Longbottom has Earth Magic, Miss Patil has Water Magic, unsurprisingly Mr. Potter has Shadow Magic, and oddly enough Mr. Thomas has Light Magic. Miss Granger would you like to test for a different type of magic?” Maxime asked.  
“Hey, Hermione test for Divination.” Harry said, out of the blue.  
“Why! You know how much I hate that subject.” Hermione whined.  
“Luna told me that you should.” That instantly shut Hermione up.  
The eight of them had learned to trust Luna Lovegood’s statements no matter how odd she was. Whatever she said tended to always come true which had the group thinking that she was a natural Seer, someone who could see the future without the aid of Divination items.  
“Alright then.” Hermione sighed.  
Maxime then handed Hermione a crystal ball.  
“Now, channel your magic into that and look into it and tell us what you see.” Maxime said.  
Hermione did as she was instructed and gasped.  
“I see a Dragon and its eggs, the merpeople in Black Lake, a giant hedge maze, and oh my god is that Voldemort?” Hermione said, gasping again.  
“Well, I’ll be. You do have the gift. You may not be a Natural Seer but you do have the gift of Divination.” Maxime said.  
“But what was it that I saw?” Hermione asked.  
“I’d have to say it was probably the tasks for the Triwizard Tournament and maybe the person who put Harry’s name into the cup?” Lavender guessed.  
“Probably is, but if it is Dragons then you and Fleur have to train hard Harry.” Maxime said.  
“Well, I may have a way around the dragon. Dragons are part of the reptile family right?” Harry said.   
“I believe so, although some of them are part of the serpentine family.” Fleur said.  
“Perfect! Then I’ll just use my Parseltongue.” Harry said causing Maxime to gasp.  
“Wait, you’re a Parselmouth?” She asked.  
“Please don’t tell me that you think it’s evil.” Harry groaned.  
“No, Parseltongue is practically adored in most of Europe as well as India and Australia. The reason I asked was because then there’s one more class you can take if you want, although you can’t take it till next year.” Maxime said.  
“What is the class?” Harry asked.  
“Parselmagic of course. It’s the whole reason why people like Parselmouths. Parselmagic has some of the best healing spells in the world as well as the best wards too.” Maxime said.  
“I guess I could take it next year then But I thought only the Slytherin Family could speak Parseltongue.” Harry said.  
“No, rather the reason Salazar Slytherin could speak it was because he was a son of a Naga. Most people who have Parseltongue either a; inherit from their parents, b; get it as a gift from nagas, lamias, or magical snakes, c; from the random gift that most witches or wizards get during their magical inheritance at fifteen or sixteen, or d; from their Animagus form. In fact, anyone who gets an animal Animagus acquires the ability to speak their Animagus’ language. But to be honest only a few animal languages have magic for the language. Parseltongue, Aviansong, and Felinetongue are just a few. But that has to do with ancient views on the animals. You’ll learn more about that in History.” Maxime said.  
“So who are our teachers going to be?” Lavender asked.  
“Well, the Fire teacher is going to be a shock to Mr. Weasley for it’s his older brother Charlie.” Maxime said.  
“Wait, Charlie is a teacher at Beauxbatons? I thought he worked at a Dragon Reserve.” Ron said.  
“He is and that’s one of the reasons he’s the Fire Teacher. In order to master Fire Magic, you have to understand the ways of the oldest fire creatures alive next to Phoenixes.” Maxime said.  
“I’m going to punch him the next time we see him. He didn’t tell mom or dad! But I guess I can understand, mum can be rather smothering when it comes to us.” Ron said.  
“There is that. The Water teacher is the French Representative of the ICW, Andre Mer. He’s a rather calm man who has a lot of patience, which comes with the element. The Earth teacher is Mesuna Tochi. She’s the current head of the Tochi family who help with the agriculture of Japan. The Air teacher so happens to be Gwenog Jones, Beater and Captain for the Holyhead Harpies. While she’s reported to have quite the temper on the field she’s actually quite kind and calm outside of Quidditch. Thankfully Quidditch Season is during the Summer so she’s pretty much free during most of the school year. The Light Teacher is Barley Monkstanley, descendant of Levina Monkstanley, creator of the Lumos Charm. He’s rather eccentric but that has to do with his family coming from a long line of Unspeakables. The Shadows Teacher acts also as our Alchemy Teacher and is none other than Perenelle Flamel.” Maxime explained.  
“Wait! I get to be taught by Gwenog Jones!” Lavender squeaked.  
“Oh no, I forgot that behind her airhead mask Lav’s a rabid Quidditch fan.” Dean groaned.  
“Hey, I haven’t been able to do anything remotely related to Quidditch for the past four years okay. I get to fangirl if I want.” Lavender said, glaring at Dean, making him back off.  
“Scratch that, I’m going to be taught by Perenelle Flamel?” Harry said in shock.  
After giving them a while to get over the shock Maxime told them it was best for them to head to bed because it was relatively late. So with that all of them headed to bed.   
The following day was their first day as Beauxbatons students. It turned out, the carriage at the end held classrooms and libraries. This was where they had their lessons and such. At breakfast they got their schedules. They shared all their core classes together minus the few who had chosen to take the advanced version of the other classes. Harry’s first class of the day happened to be Necromancy. Necromancy turned out to be like Elemental magic and taught across the years rather than each year having its own class. The teacher of the class was named Keres Moon, a Greek chap who lived in the city of Delphi among the other necromancers and seers. When he entered the room all the other students and the teacher seemed to be in awe of him. Harry promptly grabbed a seat in the front row next to a male student. The boy seemed to be of Greco-Spanish descent, having olive coloured skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Harry could see defined muscles under the thing shirt that was probably reinforced with a heating charm. The muscles were not a six pack but still were defined enough that Harry couldn’t help but stare for a second. Quickly though he turned his attention away and onto the boy’s face.   
“Why is everyone staring at me like that.” Harry asked the guy.  
“You don’t know? You’re very connected to Lord Death. It’s practically an honor to be in your presence.” The boy said.  
“Please don’t. I get that enough as the Boy-Who-Lived. I’m just Harry.” Harry said.  
“Well Harry, I’m Adelino Cortez except you can call me Adel.” Adel said.  
The class proceeded normally from there, apparently they were going over the lesson from before they left for Britain. It was on Necromantic Rituals. At first Harry was wary because he wasn’t exactly sure what the rituals were supposed to do. They were soon separated into pairs and the teacher paired Harry with Adel for the rest of the year. His nerves about the rituals were eased when the teacher came over to talk to Harry and Adel.  
“Adel, while working on your ritual studies I want you to explain to Harry what Necromantic Rituals are. I’ll be coming around later to see any improvement.” Professor Moon said before walking away.  
“I guess it’ll be best to start at the beginning. Necromancy is a magic branch where one communes with the spirits for information whether it be past, present, or future. As you know people have to have a gift for Necromancy in order to even attempt it and you have the strongest there is. Now, Necromantic Rituals are however a different grain of salt than the normal uses of Necromancy. The rituals allow one to do many things from granting a disembodied spirit a working body to asking the spirits for a gift to allowing spirits to walk the plane of mortality for a small amount of time. Granted however, for the first and third ones you need Lord Death’s permission which for you shouldn’t be hard to get. For the second however you need the willing participation of a spirit. Necromancy is all about give and take. An example of giving being yesterday. You might have noticed some of us missing. That was because we were participating in a Samhain ritual to celebrate the spirits and Lord Death. Samhain is a special day because it is Death’s day as well as a day for the spirits to return and partake in mortal pleasures.” Adel explained.  
“By uh mortal pleasures does this include…” Harry started, his face going bright red, causing Adel to chuckle a low baritone that sent shivers up Harry’s spine.  
“Yes. However, those pleasures are reserved for only when Necromancers are performing Sex Rituals which is something you have to learn after school not during as the magic for those rituals does not work until you’re eighteen because that is when you get your last bit of Magical Inheritance.” Adel said.  
“So no sacrificing people?” Harry asked.  
“No not at all. The only magic that requires sacrifice of people is when the sacrifice is willing and not forced or murdered. I believe an example is your mother’s protection.” Adel said.  
“Why doesn’t the sacrifice of the murdered work?” Harry asked.  
“Because their magic will cause extreme backlash and possibly kill the person attempting the ritual.” Adel said.  
From there they continued on studying until it was time to go.  
“So Harry, what class do you have next?” Adel asked.  
“Shadow Magic.” Harry said, causing Adel to break into a smile.  
“Neat that means I get you all to myself then, besides sharing you with Professor Flamel.” Adel said, causing Harry to blush again, not exactly used to blatant flirting.  
“W-wait. So you’re the only seventh year who has Shadow Magic?” Harry asked.  
“Yup. Normally there’s more but it seems that more of my classmates have Light Magic and the base elemental magic.” Adel said.  
“Base?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, Fire, Earth, Water, Air. Light and Shadows are higher elements. Despite that it doesn’t mean they’re rare. It just means they’re a bit more uh sentient than the others.” Adel said.  
Soon they reached their classroom which was a half-darkened room with three chairs in the center. Standing at the back of the room was a middle-aged woman with brown hair tied into a bun and bright blue eyes. She was wearing casual clothing rather than the normal robes that most wizards and witches stuck with.  
“Ah you must be Mr. Potter. Hello Mr. Cortez.” Professor Flamel said.  
“Hey Professor.” Adel said.   
“It’s nice to meet you Professor.” Harry said.  
“Alright. So, shall we get down to business? Mr. Cortez you’re already good at controlling the shadows so there isn’t much for you to be working on today so maybe study a few of the Shadow-based spells there are. I’ll be helping Mr. Potter here with starting to control the shadows.” The Professor said.  
With that Adel plopped down in a seat and took out a book that read Magicke of the Shadows. Perenelle guided Harry to the other chair and sat across from him.  
“Alright, what do you know about Shadow Magic?” She asked.  
“Uh Adel told me that it’s a High Element which means that it’s sentient. They don’t really teach about elements in Hogwarts.” Harry said, slightly blushing when he said Adel’s name, inwardly blaming his hormones.  
“Well Mr. Cortez is correct. Of course had your teachers been competent you would have already known that. Shadow Magic is the polar opposite of Light Magic but while that is true it also means that without Light Magic you don’t have Shadow Magic. Light is bright, warm and unforgiving. Shadow is dark, cold, yet comforting. Light can blind, burn, or even illuminate. Shadow can hide, suffocate, or shield. There is only one difference between Shadow and Light magic and that is with Shadow Magic you can travel through the shadows if they trust you enough. You cannot travel through light because light is always present whereas shadows is the absence of light. Through this entire lesson I’ll start to teach you how to communicate with the shadows.” Professor Flamel explained.  
To Harry that was incredibly interesting. Being able to travel through shadows would be extremely helpful further down the line. Perenelle told him to ease into meditation, focusing on the shadows. How they feel, what they want, and what they think. When Harry did that it took him a while but he soon managed to feel eagerness, the want to help, and the random thought of Harry being interesting. When he told the Professor this she congratulated him, saying that it usually took two to three class periods to be able to do that. The rest of the class period was him getting used to understanding the shadows. At the end of class when they were leaving Adel praised him for his ability, which caused Harry to blush again because Adel threw in some flirtations.  
“Well, I’ll see you at lunch then.” Adel said with a smile.  
Harry then headed off to Enchanting which was his last class before break and then lunch. Enchanting was interesting enough. It was taught by Fleur’s mother, Apolline Delacour who was a really kind lady. She started the class by explaining what enchanting was.  
“Enchanting is the magical art of attaching a charm or spell to an object for an added function. One of the most popular charms to enchant onto an object is the shield charm.” Apolline said.  
“Do you still have to activate the item?” Dean asked, having a love for magical items.  
“In some cases yes but most of the time no. Enchanting also gives the item a slight bit of sentience. In the case of Protego the item gains the ability to sense hostility. If any of you take Arithmancy you learn that each spell when created has an innate function built into its equation. For the Shield Charm the innate function is ‘Defend against hostile attacks’. It is why healing spells go straight through the shield because healing charms are innately benign.” Apolline said.  
“This is off topic but so spell creation is like computer coding?” Harry asked.  
“Computer Coding? I have a brief idea about what that is but please explain.” Apolline said.  
“When making a program for a computer you have to set up a bunch of variables and numbers in order to make the program do as it was functioned. In fact, computer coding requires basic math in order for some functions to work depending on what you want.” Harry said, remembering a book on coding he read when he was younger.  
“Ah now I understand. Yes, that is true. In Arithmancy you learn that each number has a magical effect to it. When you advance to the Spell Creation class in fifth year you learn that spells are comprised of numbers that are woven together and then given a spell name that fits the function. However, as a fair warning, Spell Creation can be very explosive so it’s best to do it in the safety of a classroom. Anyways back to the main topic.” Apolline said.  
She then explained why Enchanting took the place of Charms. She told them that while in Enchanting class you learn various charms so you can expand on what you can enchant an object to do. The class went on with her teaching them a new charm, the Summoning Charm, and how it can be used in enchanting an object. The Accio charm when enchanted onto an object allows for one to call it back to a designated place. For example, this enchantment was usually put on rings or necklaces to act as anti-theft countermeasures. One would simply mutter accio or a keyword tied into the enchantment and it’d pop right back onto them or in the location they wanted it. After class Harry hung around at the library room in the carriages to see what books they had. It was much larger than the Hogwarts Library and apparently it shared whatever books the Beauxbatons Library had.   
Soon enough it was lunch time and Harry reluctantly went to the Great Hall. His other friends weren’t there yet but he did see Adel sitting at the Ravenclaw table so he plopped down right by him.  
“Hello Adel.” Harry said with a smile.  
“Hey Harry. How was Enchanting?” Adel asked.  
“It was interesting. We learned the Summoning Charm.” Harry said.  
“Ah, that one is useful. Especially when you’ve lost something. Although the general rule is do not put too much power into the spell unless you want an imprint of the object on your face.” Adel said, wincing, causing Harry to laugh.  
“I’m guessing you did that before?” Harry said.  
“Yes, I was looking for my Transfiguration text and I put too much power and got hit in the head by it.” Adel said, pouting.  
“Poor Adel getting beaten up by a book.” Harry said.  
“I’ll show you poor!” Adel said before tickling Harry mercilessly.  
“I give I give!” Harry shouted with a genuine smile.  
“Boys, no flirting at the table.” A dreamy voice said behind them, causing them to jump apart, blushing.  
“We weren’t flirting Luna.” Harry murmured.  
“You totally were, don’t lie.” Hermione said, sitting to the left of Luna who took a seat to the left of Harry.  
“Traitor.” Harry muttered, glaring at Hermione.  
“There’s nothing wrong with it. I think it’s sweet that Harry’s found someone to flirt with.” Seamus said, taking a seat to Adel’s right with Dean sitting to his right.  
“Traitors, all of you.” Harry muttered again, this time focusing his attention on his food.  
“So, Luna is it?” Adel said.  
“Yup.” Luna said.  
“Why didn’t you transfer with Harry and them?” Adel asked.  
“Because some of us need to stay here to keep an eye on Dumbles. Although, I’m a bit worried about Hestia.” Luna said.  
“Why, have you seen something?” Harry asked.  
“Who’s Hestia?” Adel asked.  
“Hestia’s the codename for one of our spies here.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, she’s been acting like us but she could have decided not to act and nobody would have blinked an eye. However, she chose to act so we could have somebody on the inside and tell us about Dumbles’ plan.” Lavender said, having just arrived.  
“So, why are you worried?” Seamus asked.  
“Because, she’s going to be alone here.” Luna said.  
“Don’t worry Luna, she’s got Pollux and Castor with her. If all else fails, we can extract her early.” Harry said.  
“You know exactly why I worry, but I guess you’re right.” Luna said with a sigh.  
They descended into a random conversation, not really talking about anything important. After lunch Harry had Transfiguration and double potions. Transfiguration was roughly the same as it was at Hogwarts but Potions for Harry was a blast. The teacher was a hell of a lot better than Snape and even explained why certain things had to be prepared the way they do. So it was safe to say that Harry had once again liked Potions. After that was his last class of the day, Politics and Financing. It was a very interesting class, taught by the Undersecretary of the French Ministry, Jules Delacour, Fleur’s father. Apparently the position of teacher for Politics and Financing rotated every year and this year the teacher was Fleur’s dad. Professor Delacour got permission to teach the class from the Minister because his workload for this year was very light. Jules was much like his wife but was a slight bit sterner than she was. He explained everything perfectly and Harry loved it because it would help him later next year when he turned fifteen and took up his lordships.   
The following three weeks were interesting. While Harry had made friends with other people he mainly stuck to Adel which was the constant subject of teasing from his friends. Harry very much loved his newer classes as they opened up a whole new world of knowledge. For one thing, History of Magic was much easier to understand since he no longer had to hear the droning voice of Professor Binns. Wizarding and Mundane Culture were really interesting as it explained quite a few things that wizards did. Wizarding Culture was taught by a shocking person though who seemed pretty shocked that they were in her class. It was none other than Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco’s mother. Apparently her husband knew nothing about the fact that she taught at Beauxbatons and she’d much rather keep it that way because it was her time alone. Lucius thought that she was having tea with her lady friends and said friends would vouch for her. Mundane Culture was taught by a muggleborn who apparently had gotten a degree in Social and Cultural Anthropology which allowed him to easily teach them about the non-magical culture. Dueling was an amazing class, the teacher one of Fillius Flitwick’s cousins. Apparently dueling ran in their family. Arithmancy was really cool, but Harry struggled a bit from about three to four years without math. Thankfully with Adel’s and Hermione’s help he managed to get back on track. Harry absolutely loved Ancient Runes because it functioned very much like Enchanting but different at the same time. With Ancient Runes Harry could ward an entire building against enemies or make an item with special functions.  
Around one thirty on the twenty-second of November Fleur popped her head into his Transfiguration class and told the teacher that Harry was needed for the Weighing of the Wands. His teacher excused him and Harry walked with Fleur to where the arena was being set up for the dragons and the spectators. There waiting for him was Ollivander, Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman, Crouch, the other champions, and Rita Skeeter.  
“Ah our final two champions are here” Bagman said with a smile.  
“I’m going to get my interview right?” Rita asked with her sickly sweet voice.  
“Yes Rita just give them a moment. We’re going to weigh the wands first.” Bagman said.  
The first wand to be tested was actually Harry’s. Ollivander picked it up and gave it a look.  
“Ah, one of my creations. Eleven inches, Holly, with a phoenix feather core. Avis.” Ollivander said, waving the wand and causing doves to fly out.  
He moved on to Fleur’s wand and gave it a look.  
“Not one of mine, nine and a half inches made of Rosewood and with oh my, a veela hair core.” Ollivander said.  
“It’s my grand-mère’s.” Fleur said.  
“Nothing wrong with it my dear. Just, veela hair cores tend to be temperamental. Vino Apparire.” Ollivander said, a fountain of lush red wine pouring from the wand.  
After that was Viktor’s wand.  
“One of Gregovitch’s creations I see. Ten and a quarter inch, hornbeam and dragon heartstring, Aguamenti.” Ollivander said, a gush of water flying from the wand.  
“Ah, one of mine. Twelve and a quarter inch, ash and unicorn hair. From the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail.” Ollivander said, reminiscing before casting the bird conjuring charm again.  
“Well it seems that all the wands are in order. Then it’s time for the interviews!” Bagman said eagerly.  
“Alright, then I’ll start with Mr. Potter here.” Rita said.  
Harry had an idea and walked up to Rita and whispered in her ear.  
“If you interview all of us right now I’ll give you an exclusive on Dumbledore and what’s been happening here the past few years the day after the first task.” Harry said.  
Rita’s eyes widened and she gave a smile.  
“You know what, how about we start the interview here with all four of you instead.” Rita said.  
With that Rita interviewed each of them asking them various questions. Soon enough it was time for them to go.  
Two days later Harry and the other champions were inside the tent leading to the arena. Bagman had a bag and asked them to reach in and pull out a dragon. Cedric went first and got the Swedish Short-Snout, then was Fleur who got the Common Welsh Green, next was Viktor who got the Chinese Fireball, finally was Harry who got the Hungarian Horntail.  
First up was Cedric. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon but that was only partially successful. When he got to the eggs the Dragon turned his attention to him and burned his face. Thankfully though he managed to get the golden egg. Next was Fleur. Fleur had a slightly better strategy. She charmed the dragon to sleep and managed to get the golden egg that way. However, when she got the egg the dragon snorted fire but thankfully Harry had suggested that she fireproof her outfit which prevented it from catching on fire. Next was Viktor. Viktor’s attempt was immensely reckless because he cast the Conjuctivitis Curse which blinded the Dragon and caused it to stumble around, destroying its eggs. Viktor of course managed to get his golden egg. Now it was Harry’s turn.  
Harry calmly walked out into the arena and saw the magnificent dragon staring down at him all the while roaring.  
“How dare they drag me here with my eggs! Why are all these humans staring at me and my eggs!” The dragon roared.  
Harry walked up to the dragon and spoke.  
“Oh great dragon. I’m here as part of a contest. I need to retrieve the fake egg from your nest.” Harry hissed and roared.  
“You speak! Although your accent leaves much to be desired. What is this about a fake egg?” The dragon asked.  
“They have placed a golden egg among your own. It is a fake egg. If you wish you may check the egg.” Harry said.  
The dragon looked around before finding it. She then picked it up with her tail and gave it a look. After that she tossed it to Harry who caught it in his arms.  
“Take it, I have no need for fake eggs.” She said.  
“I thank you.” Harry said.  
The crowd was silent for a moment before they cheered really loud. Harry made his way back into the tent where Madame Pomfrey fussed over him. After finding that Harry was fine she reluctantly let him go. Adel was there waiting for him and he gave him a big smile.  
“You did great! Come on let’s see your score.” Adel said.  
They went out and looked at the judges. Surprisingly Karkaroff gave him an eight, Maxime gave him a ten, Dumbledore and eight, Bagman a ten, and Crouch gave him an eight. That gave him a total of forty-four out of fifty which apparently put him in first place. Viktor was tied in second with Fleur for forty points, and Cedric was in third with thirty-eight points. After that Bagman gathered them together. He told them that the golden egg was the key to understanding the second task and that it would take place on February the twenty-fourth. After that he dismissed them and Maxime pulled Fleur and Harry aside.  
“On Christmas you will be required to be here as tradition states for the Triwizard Tournament. This is because on that day a Yule Ball will be held. As champions you both must find a date. I’m assuming you can dance Harry?” Maxime asked.  
“Thanks to Lavender yeah. She made sure all of us knew how to dance for formal occasions so we wouldn’t make a fool of ourselves.” Harry said.  
“I thought Lavender disliked those kinds of things.” Fleur said.  
“As tomboyish as Lavender is she is also an heiress so she was raised to know these things. She figured the knowledge had some use.” Harry said.  
With that, they all departed for some rest and relaxation.


	2. Interview, a Ball, and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the second chapter you guys! Hopefully you enjoy it. A lot of you agreed with HarryxDeath so that's what the pairing's going to be! Anywho I hope I managed the format a bit better. Ao3's always iffy when it comes to formatting a chapter. Also, I'm hoping to update Investigative Wizard within about a week or two. It all depends on if I can manage to figure out what I'm doing for that chapter.

A few days after the first task, on Saturday, Harry found himself sitting in one of the Beauxbatons classrooms sitting with Rita Skeeter. It was a Saturday morning so Harry really didn’t have much to do. With that in mind he scheduled the interview for that day. Rita was dressed in her usual outfit whereas Harry was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. In Rita’s hand was a dictation quill and pad, Harry having asked her to use a normal quill for the interview. Harry did this because of Rita’s reputation for exaggerating details and the Quick Notes Quill wrote notes how the owner wanted the notes to be written. So here Harry was, ready for his interview.

“Alright Mr. Potter we’ll start this interview with a few questions. First of all, what made you break away from Headmaster Dumbledore?” Rita asked, her voice sounding very professional.

“Well first you’d have to understand my life before Hogwarts.” Harry said.

What exactly do you mean?” Rita asked, intrigued.

“Well after Voldemort killed my parents and attempted to kill me I was taken by Dumbledore and left on the front step of my muggle relatives like a milk delivery.” Harry said.

“Wait, Dumbledore left you on a doorstep in the middle of fall where anyone could have grabbed you?” Rita asked.

“Yup I’m pretty sure my aunt had a heart attack when she found me. Of course, it was probably not because she was worried for me but worried about her normal reputation.” Harry scoffed.

“Why would you say that?” Rita asked.

“Well first of all I was forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs for most of my childhood. Alongside that I was forced to do most if not all of the chores. From age four I would cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them, weed the garden, clean the house, do the dishes, fix the things that had broken, and a lot of other things. Let’s not forget that until I went to preschool I thought my name was Freak because that’s all they called me. They had to pull me aside and tell me that my name was Harry. Of course when I started school it wasn’t any better because I had no friends thanks to my cousin. He would scare away anyone who even attempted to be my friend. On top of that he and his friends would do an activity called “Harry Hunting”.” Harry explained.

"Harry Hunting?” Rita asked, afraid to know the answer.

“It was an activity where they would chase me down and beat the ever living daylights out of me. I’d come home with broken bones and still be expected to do all the chores. Thankfully, although I didn’t know it at the time, my magic healed a lot of my injuries. Now fast forward to when I was eleven and received my Hogwarts letter. It was utter chaos because they started freaking out and gave me my cousin’s second bedroom where he stored all his toys.” Harry said.

“Wait, your cousin had a second bedroom?” Rita asked, aghast.

“Yep. There were four bedrooms in the house. My aunt and uncle’s, the guest room, and Dudley’s two bedrooms. He was one spoiled little shit. Heck a couple months before my first letter, my cousin’s birthday, he had like thirty something presents and threw a tantrum because he had one less than last year. Anywho after receiving my first letter we kept receiving letters in the weirdest places. Twelve of them came in the eggs that we received one morning. A crap load came from the fireplace. It was then that my uncle kind of lost it. He had everyone pack up and we went to a hotel. When we received note from one of the people at the front desk that there was a lot of letters to me my uncle panicked again. He then took us to a dilapidated shack on an island. That was when Hagrid came and gave me my letter.” Harry said with a smile.

“So, did you tell any of your teachers at Hogwarts about this?” Rita asked.

“I told Dumbledore and his response was that there were Blood Wards on the property.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

“But Blood Wards only work if the blood relatives treat the person the wards are tied to with love and if the subject of the wards thinks of the place as home.” Rita said with a gasp.

“How do you know that? I mean it took me and my friends until the near end of our second year to figure that out.” Harry asked.

“Well, uh. My original plan at Hogwarts was to become a Ward Breaker. In fact, I technically am one. I’m on reserve at Gringotts if they need someone. When you study under a Master to become a Ward Breaker one of the wards they teach you is Blood Wards.” Rita said with a blush.

“Well… that’s interesting.” Harry said.

“Anyways, so what about your years at Hogwarts?” Rita asked.

“Well, my first year I met my best friends.” Harry said with the biggest smile Rita had ever seen, it made her feel warm inside.

“Well then, tell me about them.” She said with a smile in return, feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time, kindness.

“Well, there’s Ron. He’s the sixth son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. That kind of let to some insecurities when I met him. Although he’s the best friend you could ever ask for and he’s like the best person ever when it comes to chess. I recall he actually beat Professor Flitwick who’s the ten-time Magical World Chess Champion.” Harry said.

“If you mind, what were his insecurities about?” Rita asked.

“I don’t mind and I don’t think Ron will either, he’s gotten over them. When you’re the sixth child and all of your siblings have accomplished a lot of things it brings a lot of expectations on you. I mean William is a Curse and Ward Breaker at Gringotts, Charlie is a Dragon Handler at a Romanian Reserve, Percy is on his way to the top of the Ministry, his twin brothers Fred and George are the most popular students at Hogwarts, everyone likes them even the Slytherins. So Ron was kind of put in their shadow. But thanks to me and his other friends we’ve shown him there was no shadow to begin with.” Harry said.

“Alright, what about your other friends?” Rita asked.

“Well, there’s Hermione. She’s a muggleborn but one of the smartest witches of our year. When we met she was a bit bossy but that was a factor of her not having any friends due to her intelligence. We’ve since then broke her out of that shell. Then there’s Parvati. She’s the co-heiress to India’s Ancient and Most Noble House of Patil. When she was growing up her mother kind of forced fashion onto her so it made her create a mask pertaining to this. We broke that mask when we met and behind it is a really smart witch who’s very much obsessed with Quidditch. After her is Lavender. Like Parvati Lavender was forced to act like looks mattered the most. Behind that like Parvati is a really smart witch who likes Quidditch as well. In fact, in private you can’t go ten minutes without the two arguing Quidditch plays and who the better Chaser is. Then after that is Neville. Poor Neville was constantly harassed and abused by his great uncle to get him to show magic despite the fact that it was clear that Neville’s accidental magic was passive. When we met he had horrible self-confidence which we quickly rectified. Of course the last two Dean and Seamus are very much how they are in public. But that’s because not many people noticed them. Dean has an obsession with sports of all kinds and Seamus is a pyrotechnic. Beyond that they’re great friends who know when a person needs company.” Harry said.

“Alright, now that we’ve learned about your friends what about your years at Hogwarts?” Rita asked.

“Well, First Year was me finally making some friends. We all broke the masks that we had in private and supported each other. We agreed that to avoid Dumbledore from noticing that we had to keep our masks on. Of course like every year there was some hiccups. First was the Cerberus, then the Troll, then the Dragon. Of course then there was the fact that Quirrel was being possessed by Voldemort to steal the Philosopher’s Stone to bring himself back to life.” Harry said, causing Rita to choke.

“Wait! He Who Must Not Be Named was possessing a teacher?!” She said, coughing.

“Yup! Of course at the end of the year I ended up killing Quirrel by accident because of the protection my mother cast on me. Let’s see… Second Year wasn’t as multi-evented as the first but it still was hectic. During that year the Chamber of Secrets was opened releasing the beast inside which kept petrifying students. I also found out I was a Parselmouth which caused everyone to think I was the Heir of Slytherin and Dark because of it. Which is beyond stupid because Parselmouth isn’t a Slytherin only skill and the main purpose of Parselmagic is to heal which isn’t offensive magic at all. Continuing on from that, eventually I found a diary that held a memory of a student of Hogwarts named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom tried to make me believe that Hagrid was the Heir which is stupid because Hagrid’s personality prevents him from even thinking about harming a person unless they deserved it. Soon enough Hermione was petrified and then Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chambers. So me and Ron grabbed Professor Lockhart and dragged him with us to the Chambers.” Harry said.

“How did you know where the Chambers were?” Rita asked.

“Well, we had learned that the last time the Chambers were opened a student got killed. We postulated that there was a chance that the student became a ghost so we went over every ghost in Hogwarts and came to Myrtle. Of course we looked at the Daily Prophets that listed the name of the student and found that the student’s name was Myrtle Warren. Of course usually people who die a violent death without knowing how they died tend to stay around their place of death when they become a ghost. Lo and behold Myrtle spent most of her time in the Girl’s Bathroom. We asked her how she died and she told us that she saw big yellow eyes looking at her from the sink. A few minutes later we found out that the sink opened up a passage to the Chambers and we went in. About halfway to the center Lockhart turned on us.” Harry said.

“Wait, Gilderoy Lockhart turned on you?” Rita asked, confused.

“Yup. It turns out that he had never done any of the things he said and had Obliviated the actual people who had and stole their stories. He was planning to Obliviate us as well but he grabbed Ron’s wand which had broke at the beginning of the year, causing the spell to backfire, cause a cave in, and Obliviate himself. From there I went on and found Ginny on the ground, unconscious, and somehow Tom standing by her. He told me how Ginny had poured her heart into the diary which in turn fed Tom and that soon she’d die and he’d come back to life. He then asked how an infant could defeat Voldemort to which I asked why because Voldemort was beyond his time.” Harry said before taking out his wand.

He then repeated what Tom had did and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle and began to rearrange the letters to form I am Lord Voldemort, causing Rita to gasp.

“Wait, Tom Riddle was Voldemort as a child? He was that bad as a kid?” Rita asked.

“Not really but I’ll explain in a bit. Following that revelation, he sent the monster after me which turned out to be a fifty-foot-long Basilisk. I ran from it a while before Fawkes, Hogwarts’ phoenix, came to me with the Sorting Hat. I was confused of course until I saw the Sword of Gryffindor inside the hat. So with the Sword I managed to pierce the inner membrane of the Basilisk’s mouth, killing it. Not of course before I got a fang in my arm.” Harry said.

“How did you survive that?!” Rita asked.

“Quite easily, Fawkes managed to save me with some of his tears. Before that though I took the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary which somehow killed Tom Riddle. That was the end of my second year. Now I said I’d explain about Tom which comes to my third year. It wasn’t as eventful as the rest despite Sirius Black being after me. We took that time to learn about Tom Riddle. The first person we talked to was Myrtle. It turns out that Myrtle was friends with Tom. She explained that Tom was the nicest person you could have met. He helped a lot when her classmates bullied her. In fact, Tom was close to turning around the stigma of the Slytherin House. She then explained how after she died his personality did a one eighty. He was cold and ruthless and didn’t really care about other people. She said it was as if Tom had lost all positive emotions after her death.” Harry said.

“I wonder what would cause that to happen to a person. I mean losing someone is traumatic enough, especially if you had accidentally killed the person. But it shouldn’t have gotten rid of all his emotions.” Rita mused.

“Well, we wondered that too. So we started with the diary. The Tom in the diary was too real to be a memory so we turned to Soul Magics. Of course it took a few trips into the Forbidden Section to find an answer. One word, Horcrux.” Harry said, causing Rita to pale.

“I’m assuming you know the word?” Harry asked.

“Y-yes. Part of the Ward Breaker training ties in with Curse Breaking. You have to learn about the various curses that are tied into the defenses and one of them was that word. It is the foulest of all magic, splitting your soul.” Rita said.

“Yup to Wizards and Witches splitting your soul is the worst thing you could ever do because our magic and mental health is tied to our soul. It turns out that when he accidentally killed Myrtle he panicked for two reasons. One, one of his friends was dead by his hand, and two he might be executed for it. That indirectly invoked the Horcrux ritual and split the severed piece and attached it to his diary along with all of his positive emotions.” Harry said.

“Alright, moving on from such a dark topic. I heard that they caught Sirius Black but he managed to escape.” Rita said, causing Harry to blush.

“Uh, well. You see throughout the year Ron’s pet rat Scabbers was acting really weird. Near the end of the year Ron was grabbed by a big black dog and taken to the Shrieking Shack through a passage under the Whomping Willow. When me and Hermione got through we found that the dog was Sirius Black. Of course we thought he was going to kill me until he explained something. Apparently he wasn’t the Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew was, revealing this after Professor Lupin appeared. He then revealed that Peter was alive and then struck Scabbers with a spell that turned him into a balding man that was revealed to be Peter. Of course then Snape arrived and it went downhill from there. Safe to say of course after everything that happened after that we managed to save Sirius from the Dark Tower where he was being held.” Harry said.

“Why are you revealing this now you could be arrested for it?” Rita asked.

“Well, as a student of a foreign school and a Champion of the Triwizard Tournament I can’t be tried at the moment. Also if Sirius manages to get pardoned I’d be exempt from that crime.” Harry said.

“Well, this was an interesting interview, I’m sure you’ll love the results. As a last question what are you going to do with your life?” Rita asked.

“Well, I think I’ll hopefully get a job I like when I graduate and find somebody I love as well. I just want a peaceful life after all of this chaos.” Harry said.

Soon after that the interview finished up. About a week later the article was released and Harry thought Rita did very well. It asked the right amount of questions when it came to Dumbledore and she even did some research, revealing that Sirius went to Azkaban without a trial.

During the week after the article was released Harry took to ambushing his friends and testing their dueling abilities. Adel asked Harry why he was doing this and Harry explained that it was normal. It allowed him to see if his friends were keeping up with their training regimen. Sadly, however on Friday Harry had decided that they hadn’t because he was currently standing in front of them, all seven of them bound on the ground.

“I’m disappointed. I expected that you would be in better shape thanks to Dueling class but you aren’t. You know what this means.” Harry said, giving them a glare, causing all of them to pale.

“Please Harry, not them.” Neville begged, struggling to get out of his binds.

“Anything but them.” Lavender said, wide eyed.

“I’m sorry guys but it looks like Hestia and Persephone have to beat you back into shape.” Harry said.

“Who’s Hestia and Persephone?” Adel asked.

“They’re basically Training Demons.” Hermione groaned.

“You say that but you have to admire their results.” Harry said.

From there Harry had Adel and Fleur help him levitate the seven to the seventh floor where Harry paced three times and a door appeared. They walked in and was met with what looked to be a training room with punching bags, weights, treadmills, and various other workout equipment as well as a track and pool. The seven seemed resigned to their fate as Harry fiddled with a galleon.

“What is that?” Fleur asked, seeing the galleon.

“Our method of communication. Hermione came up with it last year using the Protean Charm.” Harry said.

About two minutes later the doors slammed open to reveal two girls who didn’t have a happy look on their faces. One had curly fire red hair that reached her neck as well as sapphire blue eyes. Her body was very well structured, showing vigorous exercise. Her fellow female next to her had short black hair and aristocratic facial structures. Her body structure was very much like the red head, showing an equal amount of exercise. The red head was wearing a bright red and gold tie while the black haired one was wearing a green and silver tie.

“Adel, Fleur, may I introduce you to Hestia and Persephone, Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.” Harry said as the two were divesting themselves of their robes.

Underneath their robes appeared to be a loose t-shirt as well as workout pants and their shoes seemed to be exercise trainers. Without the robes you could clearly see the subtle muscling that told of years of exercise and that if you messed with them you’d more than likely regret it. After they finished Harry unbound the seven and gestured to Fleur and Adel to take a seat on the couch that was by them. From there the two girls took charge.

“Alright you pieces of shit! Stand to attention!” Pansy shouted, the seven instantly standing straight in front of the two.

“Harry over there has told us you two have been slacking in your exercise!” Ginny said with a glare.

“We are here to rectify that, aren’t we Ginny?” Pansy said with a smile.

“Yes we are Pansy. I want you seven to drop and give me fifty!” Ginny shouted.

Instantly the seven complied with the order, not wanting to make it worse on themselves.

“…. Those two are very different from how they act in public.” Adel said with a blanched face

“Yes they are. In public Ginny acts like my number one fangirl and Pansy acts like a shrew. In reality they are extreme health nuts. Ginny loves to exercise because it allows her to get away from her smothering mother. Pansy does it because she wanted to get away from the Pureblood expectations that her grandfather had for her. Of course her father knows about how she really is and is proud of her and sometimes participates in her runs. Their attitude towards exercise bonded them together as sisters and instantly became the people I turned to when we need to exercise.” Harry said.

“How.. how do they manage such different personalities?” Fleur asked.

“It’s quite easy actually. They call themselves my spies so they see it as their job. I mean certain jobs require you to go undercover so this is just basically like a long term undercover job.” Harry said.

Soon enough Pansy and Ginny managed to set the seven on a workout plan for today and they made their way and sat on the couch.

“So, any news?” Harry asked.

“Well, most if not all Gryffindor are with you after that article. The few that are still against you are rather ostracized by the house.” Ginny reported.

“Let me guess, it’s totally not because of Pollux and Castor?” Harry asked.

“You got it in one. Pollux and Castor are kinda miffed though because you didn’t let them join you.” Ginny said.

“Well, they do know that they’re better off here, especially if they want to accomplish their dreams.” Harry said.

“Dreams?” Adel asked.

“Well, Pollux and Castor want to open up a joke shop. Of course it’d be harder to open it while being foreign students.” Harry said

“And the two understand that. They’re still miffed though.” Ginny said.

Harry then turned to Pansy.

“Well, Slytherin believes you but Draco’s kicking up a storm whining about how unfair it is. You don’t know how much I wanted to punch the guy. Anyhow, Blaise and Daphne have been slowly distancing themselves from Draco and of course Theodore’s always on his own anyways. From the gossip tree Hufflepuff’s on your side as well because since you joined Beauxbatons it won’t take away from the fact that Cedric’s the Hogwarts Champion. Ravenclaw’s waiting to see more before they support you.” Pansy said.

“Alright, so it’s going how we expected it to. Ginny, Luna’s getting rather worried about you.” Harry said, causing Ginny to blush.

“U-uh she is? W-well she doesn’t have to. I’m fine right now.” Ginny said.

“Aww, young love, how cute.” Fleur said, causing Ginny to blush and the rest to smile.

The following week Ginny and Pansy trained the seven while Harry trained on his own. Fleur and Adel asked to join in and Harry agreed. Of course they were put on an easier workout plan because they weren’t used to the eight’s normal plan. That Wednesday Harry was in the library studying charms to keep himself alive underwater when Adel approached him with a blush.

“Uh, Harry?” Adel asked.

“Yeah?” Harry asked with a curious look.

“WouldyougototheYuleBallwithme?” Adel said really fast.

“Wait what?” Harry asked.

“Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?” Adel asked.

“Uh, sure!” Harry said with a blush that matched Adel’s.

When Harry told his friends about this Lavender and Parvati dragged him to Hogsmeade a week before the Ball to get nice clothing for the Ball. They told him that this was a perfect use for their forced fashion knowledge. By the end of the trip Harry had brand new dress robes and was tired from being dragged around.

Soon enough it was Christmas Day, and the day of the Yule Ball. The day started out simple with everyone opening their presents. Harry received a silver bracelet that had onyx embedded into it. Adel revealed that it was from him and was an invitation to a formal courtship. Harry was a bit confused until Adel explained. Courtship wasn’t anything like dating but rather a person’s attempt to get permission to date and maybe marry a person. Unlike the standards of dating where it was social standard to only date one person at a time you could accept any number of courtships. Harry accepted the courtship with a blush and the cheers of his friends.

Time past by and it was soon seven o’clock and time to get ready for the ball. The girls helped Harry get ready and the first thing they did was lengthen Harry’s hair to make it tamable and tied it into a ponytail. Harry then got into his new dress robes which were a nice dark green that fit nicely to his body. Harry and the girls then went to the Entrance Hall where the guys were waiting for them. When they met everyone they paired off with their dates. Lavender was with Dean, Seamus with Parvati, Hermione with the Durmstang Seeker Viktor Krum, Neville with Fleur, Ron surprisingly was going with Cedric Diggory. When Harry stepped up to Adel, Adel’s mouth was gaping like a fish.

“You look gorgeous.” Adel said, causing Harry to blush.

“Same here.” Harry said.

They then headed into the Great Hall where they were met with the sight of dozens of other people waiting for them.

“Introducing the Champions and their dates.” McGonagall said.

They then made their way into the Great Hall where the Champions were asked to begin the Ball. Harry had a wonderful time dancing with Adel and after he finished the dance someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped. It was Death. He was wearing black dress robes that were very nice looking and accentuated the best parts of his body. He didn’t have his scythe with him but in his hands was a silver bracelet with a black stone that had a triangle with a circle and a line inside the circle etched onto it. Adel gasped when he saw what it meant, as it was another courting bracelet.

“Master, or should I say Harry. Would you do me the honor of courting you?” Death said with a bow.

“Uh, but Adel’s courting me.” Harry said.

“There’s no rule that says you can’t have two people courting you.” Death said.

“Alright then, I accept.” Harry said, putting the bracelet on his left arm, Adel’s being on his right.

“Great! You can call me Thanatos or Than for short. That way nobody freaks out. Now… may I have this dance?” Thanatos asked with a smile.

“Sure.” Harry said with a blush.

As Thanatos and Adel passed they gave each other a nod.

“May the best man win.” Adel said, Thanatos agreeing with him.

The dance with Than was wonderful, as wonderful as the dance with Adel was. Slowly the night passed by with Harry having a great night. Than regaled him with funny stories of Fate’s plans gone wrong. Like the one time that she was trying to get a prince and this girl together but the plan went so wrong that both were turned into a frog and ended up in a convoluted journey where they finally ended up together and human.

“But if she’s Fate then why do her plans go wrong?” Harry asked.

“Well it has to do with free will. Outside forces and the inside forces as well can mess up her plans if those forces decide to do something else. She just introduces obstacles or other things that she hopes will nudge her plan together.” Than said.

Soon enough his friends came over and were wide eyed when they saw Than. Viktor wasn’t with Hermione at the moment because he went to go get Hermione a drink. Same with Cedric.

“Isn’t that.. Death?” Lavender asked.

“Yeah.” Harry said nonchalantly.

“Why is he here is probably her question.” Hermione said.

“Oh, well he’s courting me. So you might want to call him Thanatos or Than instead.” Harry said, causing everyone to choke on their drinks.  

“Harry, this brings a whole new meaning to courting death.” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Hey what can I say, my life isn’t normal.” Harry said.

“You can thank Fate for that.” Death said before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to blush.

The conversation slowly degenerated into random topics after Cedric and Viktor returned. One of the topics was what they were going to do for the second task. They knew that they had to rescue something from Black Lake but how they were going to do it was a different story.

“I was thinking of the bubble head charm but that won’t let me cast spells.” Fleur said.

“True, I was thinking about transfiguration.” Viktor said.

“That might not be the best idea, especially if the item is a person.” Cedric said.

“Well I came across something but it’d need all four of us to do it so I doubt it’d work.” Harry said.

“I’m interested now, what were you thinking of?” Viktor asked, the others nodding.

“Well, there’s this elemental spell that normally if someone was a Water Element could do it alone but since I’m not it needs four people. What it’d do is split the lake in half, leaving a path for us to walk to the center of the lake. It’d hold for about maybe thirty minutes, enough time for us to grab the thing or person and get back up.” Harry said.

“That’d be perfect. I mean I’d be willing to do it.” Fleur said, her dislike of water being very prevalent, as she was a Fire element.

“I mean it’s better than flailing around.” Cedric said.

“Yeah, plus we might just get all equal scores so nobody’s really losing.” Viktor said.

Soon enough the night was over and Death stopped Harry before he could head off.

“I have three things to talk to you about. First of all, because it’s probably going to take a while do you wish to have our first date after the Task?” Death asked.

“Uh, sure. That’d be perfect with me.” Harry said.

“Second, the stone embedded in the bracelet is very important as it’s the Resurrection Stone. Nobody can take it from you and it makes summoning spirits a bit easier than normal. Lastly, here.” Than said, taking a familiar diary out of nowhere and handing it to Harry.

“T-this is..” Harry stuttered.

“Yes, it is, and yes I reattached that _thing_ to it. Normally I’d obliterate it but Fate has an idea for it and I think it’s a great idea. Keep it on you for the Third Task. Fate implored me that this is the most important thing. Anywho this was the best day in my existence other than when I found out you were my master. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Than said.

“I enjoyed it as well. I’ll be sure to have this on me when I start the Third Task.” Harry said.

Before Harry could leave Than planted a kiss on Harry’s lips, making his eyes widen. Than’s lips were warm and soft, very unlike what he expected the personification of Death to be. Not only that but Harry felt something in him tug, practically dumping a bucket of happiness on him. With that kiss he felt like he could do anything. When they parted from the kiss Harry blinked.

“That… that was amazing.” Harry said, causing Than to chuckle.

“It was, wasn’t it? Well I best be going Fate wanted to grill me about the details when I got back.” Death said before vanishing.

On his way out Adel walked up to him and talked with him about the night. Harry told him he had fun and enjoyed the night and then Adel kissed him on the lips as well. This kiss was a bit different though. While Adel’s lips were soft and warm too it didn’t elicit the same feelings he felt when Than kissed him. Rather it elicited feelings of confusion and friendliness. When he got back to his room that night his head was filled with confusing thoughts.

Soon a month and few weeks passed by with the four Champions practicing the spell that Harry had suggested. In fact, practicing the spell wasn’t the only thing they did. Viktor and Cedric joined the others in their exercises. Of course they started with a more difficult one than Adel and Fleur did because they were familiar with vigorous exercise from their Quidditch practices. Also over the month Than had taken to visiting Harry during his Necromancy classes which at first freaked out everyone in the class but soon they got used to it. Soon enough February 24th rolled by. The four Champions were waiting for the task to begin and were talking. It turns out that certain people had gone missing during the night, the people being: Ron, Hermione, Fleur’s sister Gabrielle, and Adel. That brought them to a conclusion that they had to retrieve a person. Soon enough they were told to begin so they each rose their wand and spoke the spell together.

“ _Pars Maris!_ ” They all shouted, bringing their wands down.

Suddenly there was a roaring sound as the Black Lake began to part. Slowly but surely a path to the middle of the ocean where the Merfolk village was and where the four hostages were. Tied to poles were their hostages and in the water beating against the wall of water were the merfolk. Together the four ran down to the four hostages and untied them. They then made their way back up to the platform with their hostages. The crowd watching them was really shocked, probably because they didn’t expect the Champions to work together.

“In a stunning fashion, the four Champions rescue their hostages together!” Bagman shouted.

Begrudgingly, at least to Karkaroff and Dumbledore, the four judges raised their wands to give them all a joint score. Maxime gave them a ten, Dumbledore an eight, Karkaroff a nine, Percy (who was filling in for Crouch) a nine, and Bagman a ten.

“The four champions have each earned forty-six points! Of course that leaves each of them in the same places but this was a marvelous task!” Bagman announced.

After that they all were checked up by Madame Pomfrey before they all headed off to the Beauxbatons Carriages to have a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Now you don't have to review but it always helps me curtail the chapter for what you guys like and don't like!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so uh hope you enjoyed it. It took me about maybe a week to write this through procrastination. For those that do follow my other stories I may be starting the next chapter of Investigative Wizard next week or the week after all depending on when I finish my other new story, King Hadrian. Harry Cora Mills is still in progress but writer's block is being too friendly. Tell me what you think and who Harry should be paired up with.


End file.
